


How to Treat A Rabbit

by Annie_Ares



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyandry, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: John拥有兔子耳朵和兔子尾巴，还拥有与女性完全一样的下体。一天Roger醒来，发现他们的兔子进入了发情期。是cunt boy!John还有困团的4p





	How to Treat A Rabbit

生物学教材说兔子会有发情期，但Roger没想到仅仅是长着兔子耳朵和尾巴的John也会有发情期。所以当被欲望和空虚感逼得难受的John爬到他床上把他弄醒的时候，Roger反而不知道该怎么办了。

那只小兔子跨坐在他的腰上，手臂撑着他的肩膀，过于宽大的T恤衫领口滑落下来，露出一截漂亮的锁骨，原本白皙的皮肤被情欲熏得粉红。这肯定是Brian的衣服，过于宽大的肩线都滑到了胳膊上，但Roger记得小兔子昨晚睡前去了Freddie的房间，怎么早上又会跑到他床上？“Freddie和Brian呢？”他好奇发情期这种好事怎么能落到他头上。

“出门……”模糊的发音让他分辨了一下才弄清小兔子说了什么，但他的大脑很快又被眼前的画面占据，John打着卷的棕发垂在脸颊两侧，那一对毛茸茸的大耳朵就藏在同色的头发间，“只剩我一个人。”声音里有点委屈，脸上带着不自然的红晕，灰绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴里还漏出一两声浸着欲望的呜咽。

Roger扶住身上人的腰，手向过长的衣服下摆摸去，丝毫不惊讶下面什么也没穿，他完全知道John的问题出在哪儿，他们的小公兔子拥有跟女性完全相同的下体，柔软的阴唇与会流水的阴道，还有此时处在发情期里，那处不正常的高热和潮湿。

滑腻的液体浸湿了他的手指，而John开始晃着腰在他的手上寻求快感的慰藉，嘴里还口齿不清地叫着他的名字。他逗弄着John已经充血的阴蒂，满意地听到那些黏糊糊的喘息逐渐变成勾人的呻吟。

他喜欢听John在床上的声音。小兔子不太爱说话，甚至在他们三个吵得不可开交的时候也安安静静的，直到他们开始上床，开始把自己的阴茎塞进John渴望的身体里逼出他的放荡的喘息和呻吟时，他们才知道他的声音有多迷人。

就像现在这样，两根手指毫无阻力地进入他敏感的阴道抽送着，John像天鹅一样昂起头，露出美妙的脖颈，嘴里发出的高声呻吟刺激着Roger的神经，热流涌向下身，他不知道自己还能不能更硬了，但他现在只想操进John的身体，让处在发情期中脑子里只有性爱的小兔子被操到只会喊他的名字，向他乞求着自己的高潮。

所以Roger抽出了手指，扶着坐在他身上的人躺到床上，他摸了摸那对柔软的兔耳，听着John软糯的呻吟，又轻轻吻着那对嘴唇，但发了情的人嘴巴就像吸盘一样紧紧的吮着他的舌头，直到缺氧的眩晕感迫使他们分开。那对异色的虹膜中只剩下黑洞洞的欲望，完全没被满足的John已经朝他打开了双腿，自己塞了两根手指填补空虚。

“放荡的小兔子，”Roger抽出John的手指，上面粘腻的液体亮晶晶的，他注意到身下的人正盯着自己的手指看，忍不住把那两根手指含进嘴里吮干净，他的舌头留恋着那带着薄茧的皮肤，“你味道真好。”Roger放开了他的手，满意地看着John整个人变得更加通红。

“求你了，Roger…”空虚感甚至逼得John只能在Roger的腿上磨蹭着自己的下身，他不明白为什么这个金发的家伙还要逗弄他，“求我什么？”Roger也主动地蹭着那处炽热，感受发情期带来的液体沾湿他的皮肤，还有尾骨处棕色的小尾巴带来的柔滑触感。

John使劲眨了眨眼睛，情欲逼出的泪水从他的眼角滑落，“求你……求你操我，我想要你的阴茎，你的精液，”他从来不知道自己的声音会这么沙哑，Roger啃咬着他的喉结，但他还要继续说下去，“想要你填满我，直到……直到我除了你的名字什么也不知道。”

“天啊，小兔子，你真是天赋异禀。”以往的他总是羞于说这种话，但情热让他几乎失去理智，即使有Roger的赞美他还是羞耻地闭上了眼睛，感受着那些落在脖颈处的湿吻和进入他身体的阴茎。Roger的第一下就顶到最深，挤出John悠长的呻吟，他不再温柔，挺着腰抽送自己的阴茎，每次他撞进甬道，都会把那些声音撞得破碎

满意地听着每一个细微动作都能引起John的喘息，他陶醉于这些甜蜜的声音，黏腻的呻吟，喘着粗气。

发情期的过度敏感让John能完全地感受到Roger在他体内的每一次冲击，他把腿张得更开以便更好地接受金发男人的顶弄，每一次的承受都有快感累积在他的脊椎上，这让他的下腹部不自觉地收紧，喉咙深处无法克制地呻吟一声高过一声，他能感觉到自己快要到达渴望已久的高潮，如果Roger一直——

钥匙碰撞和喧闹的人声打破了他们两人之间纯粹属于情爱的声音，是房子里的另外两位住客回来了，Freddie邀功似的叫着他们俩人的名字，想给他们展示自己新买的漂亮衣服，John咬住嘴唇把唇边的声音通通变成呜咽，但Roger完全不满意，趁机深深顶了两下，而John没有忍住的尖利喘息成功引来了Freddie。

“好啊你们两个！”黑发男人看到床上一团糟的景象眼睛一亮，扔下手里的衣服就朝着混乱的中心扑去，“居然不等我就开始了！”Roger护着身下的小兔子，Freddie只能挂在他身上用嘴寻找那对薄唇，John去拉那只还穿着外套的胳膊，试图从面前专注于接吻的两人中引起一点注意，浑身的热量都无处发泄，发情期永不满足的痛苦又开始纠缠他。

Freddie注意到了那些潮红的皮肤和生理性的泪水，他摸摸那只落在枕头上的兔子耳朵，难耐的呜咽从极度敏感的小兔子嘴中漏出，这跟平常的John有点不太一样，“他这是怎么了？”Freddie问向唯一有可能知道的Roger，但眼睛还是没离开身下的John。

“发情期，”Roger又开始抽送自己的阴茎，他清楚John需要尽快被满足，很有可能还需要被满足很多次，好在他们有三个人。“这是什么意思？”Freddie虽然不是很理解那些生理名词的意义，但他擅长帮助John达到高潮，修长的手指熟练地逗弄着John湿漉漉的阴蒂，时不时划过另外两人结合的阴道口，他清楚哪里是John的敏感点，这几处都是会让他眼前发白失声尖叫的地方，要不了多久小兔子就咬着Roger的肩膀到达了快感的顶端，紧致甬道内的一股热流让Roger咬紧了牙才没就这么射进他的身体。

他抽出了自己的阴茎，即使John还紧紧地抱着他，他得留点空间让刚高潮过的人喘口气，他看着Freddie在嘴里舔干净自己的手指，回答了那个问题，“意思就是我们可爱的小兔子变成了饥渴的小兔子。”John把自己的脸埋在了Roger的颈窝，这样的形容让刚拾回一点理智的他开始害羞，但Freddie明显对这个更感兴趣了，起哄着要加入他们的混乱。

“你们也太吵了，”Brian是在Freddie起身去脱光自己的时候进来的，他解着自己的衣服，视线没有离开还纠缠在一起的Roger和John，“整层楼的人都会知道你发情了，小兔子。”他总是穿得少，衬衣扣子一半都系不上，他把内裤扔在地上的时候Freddie还在解牛仔裤扣子，等他把John抱到自己怀里，蹭着毛茸茸的耳朵亲吻的时候，黑发男人只能干瞪着他大喊不公平。

John又开始热了起来，他哼哼着往Brian身上蹭，空虚的下身迫不及待地想要被什么东西塞住，手指、舌头他都想要，任何东西只要能满足他的需求。Brian明显地感觉到怀里的人下身比以往更湿，“看看你，小兔子，弄得一团糟，”他扶着自己的阴茎直接塞进了那处流水的洞口，“流了这么多水，求着要我们的东西给你堵上。”满足的呜咽闷在深色的卷发里，Brian捏着他的腰侧抽送着自己的阴茎，感受着被滑腻的紧致甬道包裹的快感，John急促的呻吟在他耳旁炸开，那些有力的手指按在他的后背上。

终于解决了紧到几乎脱不下来的裤子，Freddie从John的背后加入了他们，他炽热的阴茎蹭着尾骨处圆润小巧的棕色尾巴，他的手指迷恋地贴着那片后背泛起粉红色的皮肤，他的吻轻巧地落在那些细碎小巧的痣和斑点上，仿佛那是他最爱却易碎的瓷娃娃。情热让John的触觉更加敏感，但身后的触碰又太轻，他享受Freddie的温柔，但他现在更想要被狠狠地操，想要更多的被插入，操到他除了身体里的阴茎什么都感觉不到，操到他眼前发白颤抖地到达高潮，操到他所有的洞都被他们的精液填满。

面前的卷发被拉开，小兔子通红的脸颊被Roger暴露在自己面前，他半阂着眼睑，连眼皮都是粉红的，嘴里哼着不成调的呻吟，双唇被口水弄得湿淋淋，在遇到光线时才抬起眼睛看面前的金发男人。Roger靠过身去勾着他的下巴把双唇印在眼睛上，再跟他交换了一个粘腻的吻。“想要你的精液，Roger，”John就这样蹭着他的嘴喃喃着，“在我嘴里。”

Freddie在这时让自己带着润滑液的手指滑进小兔子的后穴，背对着他的人挤出一声呻吟，连穴口上方的尾巴也颤抖着，每一根绒毛都抖动着周围的空气，散发着情欲的味道。微凉的液体很快被体内的高热温暖了，体内的手指也很快从一根加到三根，John的呻吟在Brian的耳边越来越响，最后又被Roger吞进自己嘴里。

Brian扒着John的臀瓣，好让Freddie用自己的阴茎填满这只欲求不满的小兔子，粗长的柱体塞进艳红的后穴，抓在Brian背后的手更用力了些，指甲抠进皮肉留下一个个小月牙。Roger已经起身对着John的脸撸动自己的阴茎，他最宠他们的小兔子，总是会满足他的要求，他想要吃他的精液，那他就会给。

Freddie已经开始顶他了，黑发男人一只手按着John的肩膀，腰胯快速地抽送着。Brian配合着他的节奏，在他抽出阴茎时把自己的送进去。John抓着Roger的阴茎，他想把手里坚硬的柱体含进嘴里，但现在被顶得只能对着它喘着变了调的呻吟。Roger也不着急，他扶着自己的阴茎，把湿润的龟头蹭在John的脸上，恶趣味地看着那张充满情欲的脸上再带上他的前液。等到John适应了下身的刺激，他迫不及待地把那根柱体的前端含进嘴里，再尽力地吞到最深。

即使怀里的人正把注意力放在别人的阴茎上，Brian还是把脸埋在他的脖颈，亲吻着那里细嫩光滑的皮肤。身后的Freddie一面亲吻着他的肩背，一面掐着他的腰一次次把自己顶进最深，肉体碰撞的声音夹杂着黏腻的水声在房间里回荡，还有没被堵住嘴的三人此起彼伏地喘息和呻吟，他们的阴茎都塞在他们的小兔子身体里，当初把John领回家的时候，他们都没想过会有这样一天。

生理性的泪水滑下眼角，John努力地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，Roger两只手控制不住地抓着他的头发顶进他的嘴里，或许还有他埋在头发里的耳朵。高热湿润的口腔让他再坚持不了多久了，他低下头看着John被磨蹭得红肿的嘴唇和吮吸着他阴茎时凹陷的脸颊，当John抬起被情欲熏得湿漉漉的眼睛看向他时，他终于坚持不住地射进了那张渴望的嘴。他的小兔子从不让他失望，吞下了所有咸腥的液体，又用舌头舔干净了他的柱体才心甘情愿松了口。他湿漉漉的阴茎垂在John的面前，Roger可不想现在就离开这场好戏，他抓起手边棕色的毛茸茸兔耳朵裹着自己的阴茎擦干净了上面的液体。

John敏感的耳朵从没被这样使用过，顺滑的短小兔毛被粘腻的液体弄湿，他哼哼着闭上了眼睛，下身却忍不住地收缩，绞着两处穴道里的阴茎。Freddie在对着他白皙光洁的后背咆哮着呻吟，有力的手掌捏在腰上留下了淤青。John在Brian的头发里呜咽着，手指抠着身前人的后背，已经有了几道红肿的痕迹，他也离自己的第二次高潮很接近了，只需要再多一点刺激……

Freddie突然一巴掌拍在他毛毛的小尾巴上，他身上属于动物的部分总是过于敏感，这样的拍打换来了John一声尖叫，突然的高潮让他浑身都失了力气，发着抖倒在了Brian的怀里。甬道内的热流洒在Brian的阴茎上，他把自己送进最深处，射在了里面。Freddie掐着身前那个白嫩的小屁股挺动着自己的腰胯，他在高潮的时候抽出自己顶在John柔软的尾巴根部射出了自己的精液，乳白的液体洒在他留着吻痕的后背上，还有不少淋湿了他原本蓬松的毛绒尾巴。

John完全是一副被彻底使用过的样子，黏糊糊的耳朵，深红的吻痕和指痕，身上的精液，还有从阴道口流出来的那些，都滴落到大腿上。高潮过两次的他已经昏睡在Brian的怀里，Roger去浴室拿了湿毛巾给他清理，Freddie再把他放好在床上。他的脸颊还泛着潮红，发情期并没有这么容易结束，等他再醒来时，另外三人都已经做好了再干一场的准备。


End file.
